Beanie
by ShadowYashi
Summary: She blushed upon feeling Kazu's signature hat upon her head "You can have it Adachi" Fluff-ish.


**Beanie**

_Emily x Kazu_  
_One-Shot_**  
**

"M-My hair!"

"Shit. Emily we're so sorry!"

"Heh, way to go shitheads"

"Agito, that's not nice! Emily, don't worry it'll grow back!"

"Yeah, _pfft_, eventually... Bwahahaha-- Ouch!" Buccha had to move to the side to avoid the sharp tip of Agito's AT, which impaled itself into Onigiri's forehead, courtesy of Yayoi, who glared sharply at the pig "Its not funny! Emily, are you alright?" The brunette glanced worriedly at her friend, who was staring blankly ahead. Emily's outward appearance, for the most part was fine, just a little dirt smudges here and there on her pink shirt and blue jeans, due to their training. The part of her that looked the absolute worst was her head, she was missing a large portion from the top of her scalp, no thanks to Ikki and Kazu.

While Kazu was practicing one of his flame techniques, Ikki had did something to cause the boy to falter and accidentally burn off the hair atop of Emily's unlucky head, she had been cheering Kazu on a few feet away when Ikki had decided to be a jerk and mess up his technique, thus resulting in Emily losing a good portion of her hair to Kazu's flames. "E-Emily?" Adachi barely registered her friends voice, all she could do was lift her hand weakly to her head and feel the bald spot on her scalp, it ran from the top her her head to the middle of it, Yayoi couldn't help but notice how bad it looked from up close, she could clearly see the singe marks and damaged roots from Kazu's flame technique, it ran like a jagged cut down the middle of her head. "How bad is it Yayoi?" Her voice was soft and curious and the brunette winced, she couldn't tell her friend how bad it truly looked "I-Its not that bad Emily, it'll grow back in no time!" She encouraged her friend with false reassurance.

Too bad the fatass decided to be a jerk about it.

"Not bad!? Bwahahaha It looks like you got into a fight with flamethrower and lost! Ouch! That almost hit me in the eye!" Buccha had to move to the side once again, to avoid Agito's left AT, which stuck itself in Onigiri's head again, Yayoi had some good aim, lord knows how she managed to get Agito's AT's off his feet though.

The plot device did it.

"Fuck! Bitch stop doing that! Hey you fat pig, your getting blood on my AT's!" Agito glared briefly at Yayoi before storming over to Onigiri and beating him to a pulp, for getting his 'disgusting' blood on his AT's, Buccha just watched, while Nakayama tried to console her friend, who continued to stare blankly at nothing, her hand resting on her messed up hair.

All was quiet around on the school grounds.

Until Ikki decided to open his big ass mouth.

"Its not that bad Adachi, Just cut off and burn some more of your hair and you can shape it into a Mohawk!"

After that comment, the group shared a moment of silence and envisioned Emily sporting an odd looking burnt Mohawk and dressing like a Yankee.

Needless to say, after that something inside Emily snapped.

Way to go Ikki.

She was going to kill them.

". . ."

"H-Hey Adachi. . . what are you doing with that? P-Put the tree down..."

"_Ikki. . . Kazu-sama. . ._" she growled, her eyes red and alight with fury, Emily clenched the tree she had uprooted tightly in her arms, causing the bark to crack and Ikki began to shake, he whispered furiously to Kazu, who looked ready to piss himself "_Hey, do something about your over-reacting girlfriend!_" Kazu's face heated up and he looked at Ikki with disbelief "W-What, she's not my girlfr-- Shit!" Kazu's eyes went wide when Ikki got swatted like a fly by the tree, he went crashing into the side of the building, making a harsh impact and an Ikki-shaped hole in the wall, if Kazu hadn't pissed himself now, seeing Adachi do that sure as hell did.

Usually, it was pretty cool to see her fling someone into a wall like it was nothing.

It was not cool when you were on the receiving end of the flinging however.

"C-Calm down Emily, everything's gonna be fine." Kazu lifted his hands before him in a defensive manner, watching warily as Emily glared at him "My hair's ruined and you want me to calm down!?" She lowered her head and pointed to her scalp, causing the blond to wince, it didn't look that bad when she had held her head up "I have no way of fixing this! I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!" Emily released the death grip she had on the tree and then slid to her knees where she stood, brown eyes filling with tears, what was she supposed to do about her hair come Monday? She didn't exactly have the cash right now to go buy a wig, at least until her hair grew back.

Maybe she could hide out in her house for a few month's til her roots started to heal. At the thought of this, Emily began to sniffle and Yayoi quickly ran over to comfort her friend, this caused Kazu to freeze and he reached up to pull his hat down over his face, flushing in embarrassment and shame, he didn't like to see girls cry and he wished there was some way he could make it up to Adachi, maybe he could buy her a hat or something so she could cover up her he--

Kazu glanced at the white beanie in his hand and he smirked.

"Hey Adachi!"

Emily didn't look up from her spot on the ground until she felt a soft material being placed on her head.

She blushed upon feeling Kazu's signature beanie upon her head, tear stained eyes glanced at Kazu's blue ones, which were crinkled from his smile "What's this for Kazu-sama?"

"To cover your head, you can have it Adachi."

"I...I can?" Kazu nodded, after all he had plenty more where that came from, plus he owed her something for seriously damaging her scalp.

"Thank you Kazu-sama!" The blond was a bit caught off guard when a red-faced Emily practically jumped into his arms, hugging the life out of the boy, his face heated up slightly before he slowly returned her embrace, they stood like that for a few moments, before a cough tore them apart. Both teens stood blushing, glancing at one another awkwardly and Ikki, who had recovered from Emily's monstrous swing, looked at the two with a cheeky grin "So, you give girls hats as a sign of love now huh Kazu..." he snickered waggling his eyebrows "What's next, if you give her your hoodie, does that mean you two will get it on."

"Idiot! Don't talk to Kazu-sama like that!"

Ikki wasn't prepared for the megaton punch sent his way, so he wound up back in his hole in the school's wall. Agito scoffed at their antics, calling them idiots, Buccha sighed, Onigiri was passed out from Agito's beating and Yayoi just smiled at least Emily was smiling again.

And look on the bright side, she got to keep Kazu's hat.

Right now, Emily Adachi was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**I'm in a total Air Gear mood right now and I can hardly find any good het stories, aside from one-shots, OC fics that I'm not really interested in, and half finished stories. I don't mind OC's and Yaoi, but C'mon people! AG has such cute het/practically canon pairings and you all wanna ship Ikki x Kazu x Agito x Whoever the fuck else that doesn't have a vagina or isn't a canon character. I know Emily would never want to inflict bodily harm on Kazu, but for this instance, she did. Review please!  
**

**Also Keep on the lookout for either an Agito x Yayoi or Lind x Yayoi one-shot next! Hell, maybe even both!  
**


End file.
